Master of Kadabra - Episode 3 - "Kadabra's Choice"
by Wartortle314
Summary: Kadabra gets a name, Sam gets a badge, and you readers get to find out about Kadabra's past!


--[ Master of Kadabra ]--------  
-----------[ by Wartortle314 ]-  
* Episode 3: Kadabra's Choice *  
  
This episode has a flash trailer: http://kp.pikamon.com/Ep3Trailer.html  
  
-------------  
  
Prologue  
  
John was a kid like any other kid, until the day where he got his starter  
Pok?mon, Abra. An incident with a Raichu who belonged to Team Rocket gave  
him psychic powers, copied from the Abra that he just received that day.  
  
After training at Sabrina's reformed psychic gym for psychic Pok?mon and  
people, John and Sam took off in a Pok?mon adventure of their own.  
  
This episode takes place after episode 2, Mankey City. In that episode John  
and Sam found a city that was built, run, and inhabited by Mankey and a  
fleet of Primeape as their police and army force. After catching a Primeape  
and being arrested for it, they discovered a Team Rocket operation meant to  
take over the city and steal all of the Mankey.  
  
After freeing the Mankey king, John and Sam have left the city, heading into  
the forest, looking for a route to a human city.  
  
---------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
When Sam woke up in the tent the next day, he didn't see me. My sleeping bag  
was empty because I woke up early to do something I haven't done in quite a  
while...  
  
"Steady, Kadabra..."  
  
"I see one, John!"  
  
Kadabra was hovering just above the thick forest canopy, using Telekinesis  
to levitate himself. His sensed forwarded to me, we were looking for a  
Fearow.  
  
"It's Showtime! Remember that Kinesis combo we were practicing the other  
day? I think he's close enough."  
  
With a glow of an eye and a twitch of a spoon, Kadabra had the Fearow's  
course altered.  
  
"Fearow!!!" shouted the monstrous bird as it was throttled towards the  
ground. A few meters before contact, I tapped into my power reservoir. I  
extended my hand towards the falling beast, and raised it ever so slightly.  
This simple gesture sent the Fearow back into the air. As the Fearow  
approached the forest canopy again, I launched the small Ultraball. Unable  
to divert it, the Fearow was sucked in by the advanced Pok?ball's laser.  
  
  
After rescuing the Mankey from the oppressive Team Rocket dictatorship, Sam  
and I needed to get back on our training track. A Fearow was exactly the  
sort of transportation we needed.  
  
I headed out to see what Sam was doing. I found him at the nearby stream,  
mumbling something.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Instead of answering me, he took the small pan he was holding out of the  
stream and poured its contents onto the ground. Wordlessly, he reached for  
his belt, and opened one of his Pok?balls. Nidorino started to appear, but  
then he glowed white. Before I realized what happened, the Nidoking had  
already finished evolving.  
  
"Nidoking!!!"  
  
The bass rumble of his roar sent me falling to the ground, while Sam  
remained standing, though slightly out of balance. I realized we were  
probably near Vermillion City. It was on a beach, and close enough to Pallet  
Town to compensate for the navigational error that brought us to Mankey  
City. Also, a lot of Diglett arrived here from the Mount Moon area in the  
north. Some of the Diglett must've been around the stream, sending bits of  
Moon Stone into it. "Looks like you've been pretty busy on the way from  
Mankey City, eh?"  
  
"That's not all." Sam opened a second Pok?ball to show me his Raticate. "I'm  
pretty much ready to face off against lieutenant Surge."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" I opened the newly inhabited Ultraball, and  
the two of us climbed onto Fearow.  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Note – the Pok?mon Denryuu is a Gold/Silver Pok?mon, number 181. It evolves  
from Mokoko, which evolves from Meriipu. Some write Denryu, some write  
Denryuu. I write Denryuu because it seems right, nothing more.  
  
  
Previously on Master of Kadabra - John and Sam have resumed their Pok?mon  
journey. Nidoking has evolved, and John caught a Fearow. Realizing they need  
to get back on track, they hopped on the Fearow, and flew to the nearest  
city.  
  
  
We landed in Vermillion City, which wasn't that far away. The local  
restaurant was called Raichu's Restaurant, after lieutenant Surge's Raichu.  
  
"John, I'm going to the gym, to challenge Eric."  
  
"I'll join. Maybe Kadabra can get some experience points by watching." I  
smiled. Gym fights weren't really what I wanted to do, that was Sam's  
"thing". Still, I did like Pok?mon, and I never missed a good fight.  
  
  
Lieutenant surge has passed the gym leadership on to his nephew, Eric Surge.  
The battle was still one-on-one, but Eric used a different Pok?mon than his  
predecessor.  
  
We arrived at the gym by foot. "My best chances would be with Nidoking. He's  
not as fast as Raticate, but he does have some good moves, and some  
resistance to electricity."  
  
I just nodded. It was true, though, that some Nidoking and Nidoqueen have  
developed immunity to electricity, much like rock or ground Pok?mon.  
  
Who's that Pokemon riddle:  
http://kp.pikamon.com/fanfics/mok/Ep3_Ch1_WtpH.jpg  
Who's that Pokemon answer:  
http://kp.pikamon.com/fanfics/mok/Ep3_Ch1_WtpS.jpg  
  
"Denryuu, go!"  
  
"Go, Nidoking!  
  
"Denryuu, thunderbolt!"  
  
You wouldn't really expect a Pok?mon the size of Nidoking to be quick enough  
to do that, but he easily sidestepped the attack. He lowered his head, and  
throttled himself towards Denryuu, ready to use a Poison Pin attack.  
Unfortunately, Denryuu saw that coming, and reacted with a full-out thunder  
attack.  
  
"Time out!" Nidoking was sent flying backwards from the force of the  
electric explosion. Sam approached his Pok?mon, and gave him a Super Potion.  
In the meantime, Eric used X defense on Denryuu.  
  
The match was resumed, and Denryuu started with an Agility attack. Nidoking  
tried to Mega Kick him several times, but to no avail. Suddenly remembering  
something he learned at school several years ago, Sam called out to  
Nidoking. "Ice beam, now!"  
  
The Denryuu clearly hadn't expected that, and all of the agility in the  
world wouldn't help him now. Being a half-dragon half-electric Pok?mon, he  
had a double weakness to ice. He was frozen solid, and the match ended.  
  
"Nidoking!!!" The huge beast was roaring, thumping his fists on his chest.  
  
  
"That was a very good fight," I told Sam as he approached the bleachers.  
  
"Yeah, and now I've got a badge to prove it!" Sam flashed me the inside of  
his jacket.  
  
"Well, in the meantime, I came up with an idea for Kadabra's name – I'll  
call him Kasem, after the word magic in the ancient language of Hebrew."  
(Yeah, the word's real.)  
  
"Okay, so that changes the question I was going to ask you."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Where's Kasem?"  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Note - some people weren't too clear about this, but this is told from  
Kasem's viewpoint.)  
  
I was watching the last few minutes of the fight together with my trainer,  
John. I've never seen a Denryuu before, so it was very interesting to see  
his abilities. I don't know this disturbed the humans as well, but his tail  
seemed to emit some kind of strange radiation. It wasn't really annoying,  
though. It just diverted my attention.  
  
At the exact point the fight ended, someone tapped me on my shoulder. I  
looked to see who it was, and I suddenly found myself in a place I'm very  
familiar with.  
  
Teleportation involves going through something called Hyperspace. It's sort  
of a place, but we can't really move in there or talk. There isn't really  
anything there usually. We can stay there as long as we want, and eventually  
we get out and arrive at the place we were teleporting to.  
  
Usually I teleport alone, but I didn't initiate the teleportation. In front  
of me I saw a Kadabra. He was a bit older, and I could see some battle scars  
on his face. I guess he must've teleported me with him. "Who are you? Where  
are you taking me?"  
  
"My name is Argus. You will find out very soon where I'm taking you, and why  
I'm taking you there." Abruptly, Argus cut me away from Hyperspace, and just  
before we reverted to real space, I suddenly had this intensity of emotions  
coming from John. It was so strong, I could feel it directed at me even in  
Hyperspace. While I knew it was directed at me, for some reason he called  
out to a "Kasem"…  
  
We landed just outside a dark structure. It was much, much bigger than  
Sabrina's gym as I remember it. It was at least 80 stories tall, and it  
seemed as if it was at least a square mile in area. The creepiest things  
about it were a sharp tower built on the top, and the fact that the whole  
building was painted a very deep shade of black. Looking around, I realized  
it was nighttime, though it was still noon when we left. The only way this  
could be was that this place was several time zones away.  
  
A Hypno was guarding the black steel door. "State your business."  
  
"I have a recruit. Let us in."  
  
"Sorry, I need affirmation that…"  
  
Before he could finish the sentence, Argus punched him in the face, knocking  
him out cold. "You aren't really the friendly type, are you Argus?"  
  
"He was asking too many questions. He should know me better than to defect  
and bring infiltrators."  
  
That kept me wondering what this place really was, but seeing his reaction  
to a Pok?mon just doing his job, I decided that I'd better keep my mouth  
shut.  
  
Inside the building, I saw that it was specifically oriented towards psychic  
Pok?mon. There was a straight corridor, which was very wide, but had no  
doors. My senses told me there were multiple chambers in the vicinity.  
Normally, I could just teleport into one at will, but they were blocked  
somehow.  
  
We walked for a few more steps, but Argus suddenly stopped. He turned to the  
wall at the left, mumbling something. In an instant, I found myself in a  
different chamber. This was no ordinary teleport, because we didn't go  
through Hyperspace. My guess was that this was a teleportation pad activated  
by a voice password.  
  
I looked around. Pictures of many Alakazam decorated the walls. Each was a  
portrait, and the Alakazam had various badges on their chest and forehead.  
These were probably important people in the organization, the badges  
indicating of their various ranks. This was assuming, of course, that the  
place actually belonged to an organization.  
  
After observing the walls, I looked forward. I'd been lagging behind Argus,  
but I realized I had to walk no further. On a large armchair mounted on a  
platform in the center of the room sat an Alakazam. Though I have never seen  
him before my life, I instantly knew who he was. "…Father?"  
  
----------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Previously on Master of Kadabra – After a fierce match between Sam and Eric  
Surge, Kasem was gone! A Kadabra called Argus took him to a palace in an  
unknown land, where he met a Pok?mon he could only describe as… his father?  
  
  
"Dad!" I shouted with all of my might. I hovered quickly towards the  
Alakazam who was sitting in front of me, and hugged him like I've never  
hugged someone before. Actually, I never did hug anyone before. Kadabra aren  
't usually very sentimental.  
  
"Son…" the Alakazam known by the name Abraxas called to me, hugging me back.  
It has been at least 2 years…  
  
  
After birth, young Abra aren't exactly "taken care of" by their parents. It'  
s more like they "hang out" with their parents. In my case, a young trainer  
caught my mother shortly after my birth. But this wasn't all too bad for us,  
as it only takes one parent to take care of an Abra. We even waved goodbye  
at the trainer as she left.  
  
  
Anyway, the young Abra learn Teleport by watching their parents do it. Even  
if both parents have been caught, they learn it from other Abra or Kadabra.  
This is why Abra are always found in groups.  
  
When I was two months old (and even knew Kinesis, thanks to my dad), there  
was a fire in the nearby underground route. My father went there to try and  
save as many people as he can. I wanted to come too, but he didn't let me.  
In only half an hour, I realized he saved me.  
  
The building exploded in a huge ball of fire, and I instinctively used a  
Barrier to shield me from the heat. From that day on, I lived alone, and was  
absolutely sure that my father was killed that day.  
  
  
But here I was, sitting in his lap, playing my spoon on his like a child,  
making a horrible metallic noise. I swiped at a tear with my free hand.  
  
"My child… the time has finally come for you. Look at you, evolved and  
strong… you were strengthened by your horrible experience as I was by mine."  
  
"What horrible experience, father?"  
  
"Your captivity in the hands of John."  
  
---------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Previously on Master of Kadabra: Kadabra was kidnapped, and brought towards  
someone he could only recognize as his long-lost father. But his father  
doesn't seem to approve of his training by John.  
  
  
"…What do you mean by captivity? John is my trainer. My friend! I am not his  
prisoner."  
  
"He has affected the way you think!" The Alakazam thumped his fist on his  
armrest, shaking the room, and causing a nearby Slowbro to lose his balance  
and fall. "Kadabra like yourself should not be bound to trainers and silly  
fights. They should live the true way!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
  
Soon enough, I found out that his father ruled this huge psychic castle,  
everyone abiding to his rule not because he paid them, but because they  
feared his power. The Slowbro and Slowking would fish for him, distributing  
the food they catch among all of the palace's residents. The others would  
tend to the Alakazam's needs, and defend the palace from intruders.  
  
"I want you to stay here, and live with me. You will enjoy all of the  
benefits of my power and servants."  
  
"But would about John?"  
  
"Forget about John!!!" The shout caused the poor Slowbro that just finished  
recovering to fall back down.  
  
After a short pause, I replied. "I need time to think about this."  
  
My father sighed. "Very well. Turbo, take him to his quarters."  
  
One of the Slowking reached out and touched my hand. Suddenly, we were  
teleported to a different chamber. It had a bed and some magic books, and  
also a small tray covered with a metallic dome. I raised it, and saw a  
medium-sized medium-well Magikarp.  
  
I started handling the Magikarp with my claws and spoon. I much preferred  
pancakes, but I was very hungry. Teleporting takes a lot out of you.  
  
I started reading some of the magic books. Using a spell I found there, I  
figured out that we were somewhere in the middle of the Indian Ocean. No  
wonder I was so tired…  
  
  
While I read, I thought about my dad's offer. John was my best friend.  
Together we had come a long way. I owed him my evolution.  
  
On the other hand, my father's offer was very tempting. I would no longer  
have to work nor cook. I would have all of the free time I needed to study  
every magic book on earth. And I haven't seen my father in so long…  
  
After hours of pondering, I came to a rather simple conclusion, though very  
powerful. If I would have accepted my father's proposal, I would have gotten  
bored to death! I was an active Pokemon, made for duels, an adventurous  
life. Not a boring life with my old man!  
  
  
"…So you see father, I would have to be together with John until I pay off  
my debt to him." That was the best excuse I could give my father.  
  
"I see. But I'm afraid that won't be possible. You know where my sanctuary  
is, and I really don't want others to know. If you feel so strongly about  
living me, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."  
  
-------------  
  
Okay, so those were all of the old episodes, available at the Master of  
Kadabra archive at http://kp.pikamon.com/fanfics/mok  
This is a new chapter, the last one of Kadabra's Choice. I have not posted  
it on my archive yet, because I need someone to reply about it. I have made  
a POLL in the eGroup's poll section about it, so please answer it. Also  
E-mail me any other comments (or post them to the mailing list)  
  
-------------  
  
--[ Chapter 6 - episode finalle ]--  
-----------------------[ Part 1 ]--  
Previously on Master of Kadabra: Kasem declines his father's offer to live a  
life of luxury with him. His father takes his decision badly, and threatens  
to kill Kasem.  
  
"What???" I asked, my mouth open in surprise.  
"I have spend over half my life creating this place and recruiting its  
residents. If its location will be exposed, trainers will come from around  
the world to catch these powerful Pokemon. They will lose the protection of  
their comrades and myself, and will be enslaved by trainers like John."  
"Dad, I told you, he's not ens..." Before I could finish the sentence, a  
psikinetic thrust send me staggering back. I fell and broke one of my claws.  
  
I could not fight my father. In addition to the fact I couldn't ignore my  
love for him - while he didn't seem to have such a problem - I knew he was  
much more powerful than me.  
It was almost as if he had replaced me and my mother with a "family" of the  
Pokemon that inhaabited the palace. His frustration over mom's captivity,  
though well hidden, was strong enough to fuel his hatred for trainers.  
And now, when he was reaching for a connection with the past, I refused. I  
strengthened his belief that trainers are really your imprisoners, and that  
his only family were the Slowpoke, Drowzee, Abra, and their evolved forms,  
who invhabited the palace.  
  
He no longer regarded me as his son.  
  
---[ End of part 1 ] ---  
  
Who's that Pokemon?  
  
[];,';!#%  
(#%$&'./]  
}{"#$^{  
~}{%$@#&  
  
Let's see, it's a box full of random characters... like a computer glitch!  
  
It's #000 - MissingNo. (MissingNumber)!!!  
  
LOL  
  
-------[ Part 2 ]-------  
  
My dad kept sending psybeam after psybeam towards me, which I successfully  
evaded by teleporting around. I knew that I could not keep this up for long.  
And then it hit me. The bolt of energy send by a mind of an Alakazam is  
extremely powerful, and can knock out even the best-trained psychic Pokemon.  
The pain raced through my nervous system, onto every single part of my body.  
I could feel the energy tingling at the tip of my nose. After it encased my  
entire body from the inside and outside, it exploded inside me, sending me  
back against a wall, still sparking with psychic energy.  
I decided to try an attack that few before me have ever tried. The legends  
say that only one Alakazam, 2000 years ago, managed to use this attack, but  
all others died trying.  
  
Instead of trying to shunt the pain aside, I focused on it. I shouted in  
pain, but didn't stop concentrating. Soon enough, I figured out exactly  
where this energy was, how it reacted, and... started to manipulate it.  
  
It was nowhere near easy at first, but eventually I had it moving up,  
towards my brain. The higher it went, the more it hurt, but then I started  
letting it out.  
  
I created a barrier in front of me. At first it wasn't big, but I used the  
energy from the psybeam attack to enlarge it. I twisted it and shifted it,  
and finally made a box out of it, trapping my father inside.  
  
The second thing I had to do would take all of the remaining energy, which  
was good because it would finally relieve the pain.  
I created a portal in front of me, one that would lead me back to vermillion  
city. Before I entered, I whispered some last words. "Goodbye, father..."  
  
I must've been unconscious for a few days, because I couldn't remember  
anything that followed. John explained that I dropped back into reality  
through a portal that hovered above the city, and landed inside the pool. If  
it wasn't for the lifeguard, who took me straight to the Pokemon center, I  
would've drowned.  
  
Still recovering at the Pokemon center, I sat by the window, drinking some  
hot chocolate. Unless he would be rescued by somebody else, my father would  
remain trapped for millenia. It was probably for the best, anyway.  
I thought about what he said to me for the two days I was there. I could  
understand why he felt that way, but it couldn't have been true.  
Pokemon and humans have been allied for centuries. The humans fed and  
trained the Pokemon, who would protect them. But it was something beyond a  
buisness alliance. It was one of the strongest types of friendship that  
could ever exist.  
  
--[ Closing Notes ]--  
  
This is the end of my backlog. Since my text-to-html convertor couldn't  
really take care of this episode, I just put it as text. Don't worry...  
it's not that bad... I hope. :)  
Anyway, I'll post the new chapter today as well.  
  
I write a new chapter every week nowadays, so expect this week's chapter today,  
and the next week's chapter in a few days! (I've had time to start it)  
  
- Wartortle314 


End file.
